The transmission electron microscope is applied to significant problems directly or periferally related to neoplasia. The major effort has been a study of a cylindroid lamella-particle complex in the cells of the malignant lymphoma of northern pike and its relation to a similar structure in human "hairy cell" leukemia and other human lymphomas and leukemias and in tissue culture cells infected with Herpesvirus saimiri.